1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and an apparatus for saving power of an access point device and a user device in an access point network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device (for example, a smart phone) are gradually expanded, the electronic device now additionally includes a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) module as well as a mobile communication module, and accordingly provides various communication functions. For example, a mobile electronic device includes the mobile communication module to provide a mobile communication service and includes the wireless LAN module to provide a packet data service. Further, an electronic device, such as a notebook having the wireless LAN module, may receive the packet data service without regard to time and place through an Access Point (AP) function of the mobile electronic device.
The Access Point (referred to herein as an electronic device) providing the AP function is a network device managing a wired/wireless connection between electronic devices and, for example, serves to connect a wired LAN and a wireless LAN.
Meanwhile, for example, when the AP function is activated in a mobile electronic device, power consumption of the electronic device increases according to an execution of the AP function. More specifically, when the AP function is activated in the mobile electronic device, the mobile electronic device may provide the packet data service to one or more different electronic devices (for example, this may be referred to as a “mobile hotspot” service) connected to the mobile electronic device. As described above, when the AP function is activated in the electronic device, it is required to drive a modem to provide the packet data service to another electronic device, thereby additionally consuming power in providing the AP function.
Further, according to the provision of the AP function of the mobile electronic device, power consumption of the mobile electronic device may increase in proportion to a number of electronic devices connected to the mobile electronic device.
Thus, the mobile electronic device has a need to reduce power since it operates with battery power in many cases.
In the conventional technologies, when a mobile electronic device activates the AP function, a modem function is activated even in a state where there is no electronic device connected with the mobile electronic device or where electronic devices connected with the mobile electronic device do not use the data network, thereby generating unnecessary power consumption.